


Komaeda Has Fun

by Shrekomaed



Series: DanganRonpa Funtimes [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Coprophilia, M/M, Masturbation, Necrophilia, Scat, Urolagnia, Watersports, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrekomaed/pseuds/Shrekomaed
Summary: Komaeda is on the floor, lying on his knees, shaking. The adrenaline is still pumping through him and his heart is beating so hard it’s nauseating. He’s sobbing, trying to gather himself. He’s not sure if he can face reality yet.





	Komaeda Has Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance. Dont read this even if you crave death.
> 
> Disclaimer: I would genuinely like to apologize for writing this. This was mostly written as a joke/challenge. Im not into any of this and dont support it irl either. Please read the tags once more before proceeding with reading this. Make sure youll be alright afterwards, because this is some really fucked up stuff. And i hope you have a genuinely nice day, whether you decide to read this or not!

Name: Nagito Komaeda

Talent: SHSL Lucky Student

Time: 2:01AM

  Komaeda is on the floor, lying on his knees, shaking. The adrenaline is still pumping through  him and his heart is beating so hard it’s nauseating. He’s sobbing, trying to gather himself. He’s  not sure if he can face reality yet.

* * *

 

   He had just killed his first and only boyfriend ever, Hajime Hinata, the SHSL ???, his body lying right in front of him. They had been dating for only a few days, but Komaeda knew he  was the one, and only one for him, even though the situation they were currently in wasn’t the best. Forced to kill or be killed by a homicidal teddy bear, Komaeda and the others had no choice but to fear for their lives. A few of them had already died, the killers executed brutally right in front of their very eyes. All of it intrigued Komaeda, while at the same time making him afraid for Hinata. He didn’t want him to die, and he knew he couldn’t die, but all of those were just words and simple promises and weren’t enough. He decided to invite Hinata to a meeting that night, in the restaurant at 2AM, wanting to talk to him. Hinata arrived at around 1:58AM, and the white haired boy was already there, as he had been waiting for him. Komaeda hugged him as a greeting, and the brunette hugged back. 

  At that moment, Komaeda had an idea: “If I kill him, no one else can, right? We’ll both be dead soon anyway, so might as well get it over with.” Komaeda leaned in for a kiss, surreptitiously reaching for a knife on the counter behind him. The moment he grabbed it, he plunged forward and stabbed the other right in his chest. “K-Komaeda..” he cried, his eyes opened wide, the feeling of betrayal apparent. Komaeda started crying, closed his eyes and pushed Hinata to the floor, stabbing him over and over again, blood spluttering all around.

* * *

 

   Komaeda finally calmed himself down, still kneeling in the warm pool of blood, gripping his knife. He threw it to the side, it making a cluttering metallic sound. He looked over his boyfriend’s bloody corpse. There must’ve been at least 14 knife wounds in it, probably even more. The body was still warm, and looked as if Hinata was only asleep, unaware of his actual state. Komaeda got a weird sensation looking at it, and having nothing else to lose, decided to follow his instincts. His pants were soon off, and soon after he gently took off Hinata’s shoes, followed by his pants. The smell was not pretty. Following death, a person’s muscles contract, which causes them to pee and shit themselves, as was evidenced by Hinata’s completely drenched and stained underwear. Komaeda was strangely turned on by the sight, and he took them off, smelling them. He promptly wrapped them around his dick, and slowly started stroking it, masturbating. The fluids created sploshing sounds, and he moaned as he felt the tickling sensation. He soon reached his climax and bit his hand, trying not to be too loud. The cum was ensconced by Hinata's underwear, and Komaeda brought them to his face, slowly licking and eating the mix until all of it was gone. 

  Next, he crawled up closer to the corpse and spread its legs. He put a finger inside Hinata's asshole, testing the grounds and pulled it out. He stroked his penis a bit and carefully put it in, trying not to damage the body. He could feel the tight walls pressing against his length, and he hissed, quickly going all the way in. As he steadied his breathing, he started moving, taking in the feeling of Hinata's leftover warmth. He picked up his pace until he was practically slamming against the entrance, all the while trying his best not to moan loudly. He was close once again, and came inside, screaming Hinata's name. Right afterwards, he peed inside, having not realized he was holding It in all along. He pulled out, breathing erratically, as the mixture spilled out of Hinata's gaping ass. Komaeda was not finished yet though. He started sucking Hinata's dick, and fingered his own ass, preparing it for what was to come next. He got up, took hold of Hinata's erection, and slowly sat down on it, moaning as he felt it hit his prostate. He soon started moving, slamming up and down as hard and fast as he could. It did not take him long to completely lose control, moaning loudly and crying from the immense pleasure. He could feel himself coming for the third time that day, and he came all over Hinata. He stayed like that for a bit, gathering himself, steadying his breathing. He wanted to remember the feeling of Hinata inside him and treasure it for the rest of his life. 

 Soon, he finally got up and put on his pants. He looked at the mess he made and knew he had to clean it all up. He kneeled on the ground and licked off every bit of cum, pee and shit there was, sometimes mixing it all with blood. He made sure not to leave anything of that nature behind. When he was finished, he walked over to the knife he threw away earlier, and quickly cut off Hinata's dick. He slowly ate it, bite by bite, wanting to always have a small piece of Hinata with him. Afterwards, he put Hinata's pants and shoes back on, as to not arise suspicion. He kissed Hinata one last time before getting up and going back to his cottage to clean himself up, waiting for the trial that will finally end his life, once and for all

* * *

 

  He knew it would happen. He knew they would figure him out. He still started crying the moment he knew there was no way to escape anymore.

Victim: Hajime Hinata

Time of death: 2:00 AM

Cause of death: Several knife stabs

Killer: Nagito Komaeda

  Everyone wanted to know why he did it, they were begging him to answer them, to say anything  at all, but he stood silent, crying with a sad smile on his face as he remembered all the good  times he had with Hinata. Every time he was with him, nothing else mattered, just the two of t hem.  He made him feel better, hopeful, even with everything going on.

The last thing he uttered was a quiet “I love you”, moments before he was dragged off to his  execution.

**Author's Note:**

> If youve made it to this point, congrats! Anyway, i have a lengthy explanation for why i wrote this, but lets just say the short version: i wanted to test out my powers as a god. Oh also, i ate chocolate pudding while writing this. It was an experience


End file.
